Seasons
by xIceCrystal
Summary: 'Hitsugaya-kun didn't invite me to go watch the fireworks... But its not fair! Everyone's got a date except me..." Four Seasons full of HitsuHina fluff and love.
1. Spring

This is a series of four chapters. Here's the first chapter.

**

* * *

****Seasons Chapter 1: Spring (Haru)**

"MATSUMOTO!" , a certain white haired captain yelled, making the peaceful atmosphere shatter.

He sighed as he muttered under his breath, "That woman…" Hitsugaya had long since realized that words did no good to her. _'Again I'm stuck with all this paperwork…'_

As he resumed with his paperwork, the door opened, interrupting his work, and Hinamori stepped in.

"Konichiwa Shiro-chan!", her angelic voice rang through the room.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you.", He corrected her without looking up.

"Mou Shiro-chan… you're always doing paperwork! Why don't you take a break?" , Hinamori said, ignoring his last statement as usual.

"Baka, if I take a break, who would do the paperwork?"

"Umm… Rangiku-san?", Hinamori replied, unsure.

"As if I can rely on her.", Hitsugaya snorted.

"Then at least let me help you!"

Hitsugaya knew there was no point in saying no to her, since she never went back on her word. "Fine…"

Hinamori happily skipped towards the desk, and then she abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" , Hitsugaya asked looking at her.

"Umm… there's no chair for me…", Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya sighed and motioned towards his lap. Cocking his head to one side he muttered, "You can sit on my lap…" A faint blush crept on his face.

Hinamori turned scarlet. Nevertheless she accepted his offer and walked towards him. "Thanks…"

Very carefully, she sat on his lap, her blush becoming redder. Hitsugaya tried to act as if nothing was wrong. They began to do the paperwork and Hinamori would fidget once in a while, making Hitsugaya uncomfortable.

Soon, they had finished the paperwork. Hinamori, forgetting that she was sitting on Hitsugaya's lap, stretched her arms. Her back hit his chest and they blushed. Swiftly, Hinamori got up from his lap and tried to change the subject.

"Oh I know! Let's go swimming!" , She clapped her hands together and looked at him with eyes that he could not say no to.

"This is the last time!", Hitsugaya replied looking away. Hinamori smiled.

"Then, lets meet in front of the river in thirty minutes!" , She said and walked out of the room. Hitsugaya sighed as he started getting ready.

* * *

"Where is she?", Hitsugaya mumbled impatiently. Suddenly, he felt her reiatsu get closer. He sighed as she stopped in front of him.

"Gomen I was late. Matsumoto saw me and she wanted to know where I was going and I had to let her pick a swimsuit.", She said everything in one breath.

"It's fine.", Hitsugaya took this time to observe what she was wearing. It was a two-piece white bikini with peach color flower designs on it. He felt himself blush as he stared at her. She looked, beautiful.

Meanwhile, Hinamori had been watching Hitsugaya. His toned abs glistened from the sweat, since the sun was shining brightly. He was wearing black shorts.

"Shall we get in?", Hitsugaya's voice brought her back to reality. "Ah, sure…"

And they started running towards the water and jumped in. Hitsugaya splashed Hinamori. It felt good to play under the sun. Suddenly, Hitsugaya plunged down into the cool water. Hinamori did not notice and began frantically searching around.

Just then, Hitsugaya pulled her leg down, and she went under the water. They both swam to the surface, out of breath.

"Mou Shiro-chan! Don't do that! I was so worried!", Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya, not noticing how close they were, turned around to face her, and his lips brushed against her cheek. They both flushed red and Hitsugaya hastily moved away. They kept staring at each other.

"G-Gomen…", Hitsugaya said, breaking the eye contact.

"I-It's fine!", Hinamori stammered and turned away. There was an awkward silence, until Hitsugaya decided to break it.

"We should go back. It's getting late.", Hitsugaya said. Hinamori nodded. As they got out of the water, Hitsugaya noticed a lovely peach flower fully bloomed in the grass. He bent down and plucked it gently.

With red tainted cheeks, he handed the flower to Hinamori. She smiled brightly and accepted the flower. It was really a lovely spring.

* * *

Please review! And no flames.


	2. Summer

Well, here's chapter two. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Seasons Chapter 2: Summer (Natsu)**

"Taichoo! It's so hot today!", Matsumoto complained, laying down on the couch.

"Quit complaining and do your paperwork, Matsumoto." ,Hitsugaya replied camly, doing his paperwork as always.

"Demo taicho, I can't do it if it's too hot.", Matsumoto said. Hitsugaya just sighed.

Just then, the door opened and Hinamori stepped in. "Konichiwa Rangiku-san, Shiro-chan!"

"Ah Hinamori!", Matsumoto said.

"How many times do I have to remind you? It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you.", Hitsugaya stated without looking up from his paperwork.

"What brings you here, Hinamori? I bet it's to see taicho…" Matsumoto smirked.

Hinamori blushed a deep shade of red. "Mou Rangiku-san! I came here to ask Shiro-chan to make some ice."

Hitsugaya looked up. "Ice? Why?"

"Well, it's summer now and the heat is unbearable inside the fifth division. I asked Abarai-kun to put up the air conditioner Rangiku-san brought when she went to the living world. But yesterday it broke down so I thought some ice would work."

"Hah, that Abarai don't even know how to put up the air conditioner!", Hitsugaya joked.

"Mou… so please Shiro-chan!", Hinamori asked.

"Fine, let's go. Matsumoto, finish the rest of the paperwork!", with that he stood up and shunpo-ed towards Hinamori. Then, he grabbed her hand, making her blush and shunpo-ed out of the room.

Matsumoto grinned in amusement. _'Will she do it exactly like I said?'_

_

* * *

_

"Hinamori… I know you said that you need ice, but how can I just keep ice since it'll melt!", Hitsugaya said.

"Then Shiro-chan, you can be my personal air conditioner!", Hinamori smiled.

"Hah? What do you-"

Before he could say anything else, Hinamori rushed forward and slammed her body against his, enveloping him in a hug.

At the same time, Hitsugaya lost his balance and tumbled onto the bed, with Hinamori on top of him and his arms around her waist.

'_I wonder if I did it right like Rangiku-san said…', _Hinamori thought_._

"I-Itte…", Hitsugaya murmured as he tried to get up but found another weight on top of him.

"Hinamori! What's wrong with you? You're not acting like your usual self.", Hitsugaya struggled under her.

Hinamori felt her eyes fill with tears. She never thought it would make Hitsugaya mad at her.

"G-Gomen…" She mumbled, the tears streaming down her cheeks and onto his face. Hitsugaya widened his eyes.

"H-Hey! What's wrong?", Hitsugaya asked worriedly. "Don't cry." He gently wiped her tears away and subconsciously shifted so that he was on top of her.

He gently cupped her face and said, "Don't cry, it's alright…"

Hinamori nodded. It was then the two shinigami realized their position and turned red. Hitsugaya tried to get up but Hinamori stopped him by putting her arms around his neck.

"Stay here, please…?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "Fine…"

Hitsugaya put his head in the crook of her neck and deeply inhaled. She smelled liked summer peaches. Hinamori blushed but smiled as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Soon, they fell asleep with relaxed expressions.

* * *

Hope you liked it! And two more chapters left. Please review and no flames.


	3. Autumn

Sorry for the late update.. it was because I had all these exams. Anyways hope you enjoy! It might not be that good since it's my first time writing a battle scene. And I thank all my reviewers xD, **toshiko-san21**, **KiRisH KiRisH**, **Moonlight's Shadow Warrior**, **Phantom Moon Sky **and** Himiko Areess.**

Now for the third chapter.

* * *

**Seasons Chapter 3: Autumn (Aki)**

It was another day filled with doing paperwork. Infact, almost everyday is filled with doing paperwork in Sereitei. Hinamori Momo sighed loudly as she finished the last stack of paperwork. She looked out the window and saw brown leaves falling from the nearby trees. It's autumn...

"Yosh! Now I have to deliver these to the Sotaicho..." , Hinamori walked out of the fifth division with the bundle of papers. She hastily shunpo-ed towards the first division, hurrying to quickly finish her share of work.

As soon as she reached the first division, she kept the completed stack on the desk and prepared to leave. However, she was stopped by another voice. It was the Sotaicho. "Hinamori-fukutaicho, good timing. I was just about to send someone to kill Hollows detected in West Rukongai, District 1, Junrinan. Would you mind doing it?"

Hinamori bowed with respect and replied, "No. I will head out now." Yamamoto-sotaicho just nodded. "You may leave."

Hinamori groaned with frustration as soon as she got pretty far from the first division. _'And when I thought I was going to get free time...'_

She sighed again. Nothing good is happening today for her.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were constantly bickering as usual, when a hell butterfly entered the room. Hitsugaya extended his finger out, and the hell butterfly landed, delivering the message.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, you are summoned to the first division."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, thinking what could be the problem and replied, "Yes. I will be going right now."

He immediately started to shunpo out of the room, but not before saying, "Matsumoto, finish the leftover paperwork." Then he disappeared with a blur.

* * *

Hinamori reached the destination and drew out her Zanpakuto, keeping her senses on high alert and tried to detect the Hollow. The strange thing was she could not feel anything at all. She double checked to see if she was in the correct location. She became extremely puzzled and worried.

Suddenly she felt a presence of a Hollow behind her. Before she could turn around, someone shouted and yanked her out of the way. Hinamori clutched tightly on that person. He helped her steady herself and Hinamori realized that this person was none other than... Kira.

"Kira-kun, what are you doing here?", Hinamori asked frantically, keeping her eyes on the huge Hollow.

"That doesn't matter. We need to kill the Hollow first."

Hinamori nodded, her eyes burning with determination. She gripped tightly on her Zanpakuto and released it's Shikai.

"Hajike, Tobiume!"

* * *

"Nani?", Hitsugaya widened his eyes.

"Yes. So I would like you to go to the scene as quickly as possible since the other captains were bus-"

Without waiting to hear anything else, Hitsugaya rushed as fast as he could to Junrinan.

* * *

Hinamori fired a ball of fire from her Zanpakuto. It hit the huge Hollow, but it looked as if no damage was caused. Kira tried to cut it with his Zanpakuto but it caused just a dent. The Hollow became strongly aware of his surroundings and sent Kira flying into a tree a few feet behind, knocking him out effectively.

"Kira-kun!", Hinamori yelled looking back. She quickly focused her attention on the Hollow. She had to deal with it first.

"Hado no #31, Shakkaho!"

A flash of red was fired at the target. Without wasting another second, she used another Kido spell.

"Bakudo no #9, Horin!"

Spiralling yellowish orange patterns erupted from her hand and captured the Hollow, rendering it unable to move. Hinamori wiped some sweat from her forehead. She still had to think of a plan to kill it. Suddenly, the Hollow broke the kido spell and roared loudly. It started to fire a Cero in her general direction.

Hinamori widened her eyes but found herself unable to move. As it was about to hit her, a flash of white was all she saw. She shut her eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw that she was in Hitsugaya's arms. Instantly, she turned red and stuttered, "S-Shiro-chan!"

He cast her a glance and put her down. "Shiro-chan, why are you...?"

Hitsugaya ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you." Then he shunpoed towards the Hollow to kill it. Hinamori watched in awe as he left. A great gust of wind blew, making the cloth holding her hair to fly away, releasing her dark hair. It flowed along gently with the wind. Storm clouds covered the sky as Hitsugaya shouted his shikai release command.

"Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!"

The ice dragon charged towards the Hollow and froze it up immediately. With a flick of his sword, the ice shattered and disappeared into thin air, along with the Hollow. Hitsugaya started his way back to Hinamori.

"Hinamori! Are you hurt anywhere?", Hitsugaya asked as he stopped right infront of her.

Hinamori shook her head. Hitsugaya noticed that her hair was down and smirked. "You know Hinamori, you look better with your hair down.

Hinamori flushed red and stammered, "You think so?"

Hitsugaya nodded, still smirking. Hinamori smiled brightly, her cheeks dusted in a red tint. "Let's go, Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya smirk faltered. "How many time do I have to tell you it's Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Without listening to his complaints, Hinamori started dragging him back to Sereitei.

She stopped midway and turned towards her companion. "Oh yeah, you still didn't tell me why you came."

"Sotaicho told me to go assist you and Kira since the Hollow turned out to be much more powerful than expected. And since the other captains were busy, I had to come. Speaking of which, I don't see Kira around. Where is he?", Hitsugaya asked trying to find his reiatsu.

Hinamori seemed to realize something and smiled sheepishly. "Uhh.. he's still injured!" She yelled running towards the direction Kira had been sent flying by the Hollow.

"Wait!", Hitsugaya shouted after her as he started running behind her.

Under their feets, the autumn leaves crunched.

* * *

Thank you for taking your time to read this. Hope you all liked it. Please review an no flames! xD


	4. Winter

Well, here's the last chapter of Seasons. I will miss writing this story. Anyways, thank you all my great reviewers, **toshiko-san21, KiRisH KiRisH, Moonlight's Shadow Warrior, Phantom Moon Sky luvs Red Cros, and Himiko Areess. **Here's the story:

* * *

**Seasons Chapter 4: Winter (Fuyu)**

Today was the day. It was the day of the Annual Sereitei Fireworks.

Hinamori Momo slumped against the couch in her room. _'Hitsugaya-kun didn't invite me to go watch the fireworks... But its not fair! Everyone's got a date except me. Hitsugaya-kun...'_

Hinamori felt a little sleepy and decided to take a nap, as it was just noon. There were still plenty of hours left. She yawned and let the sleep take over her.

* * *

Hinamori didn't know for how long she was asleep because when she woke up, she was mesmerized by the sight of Hitsugaya sitting on the end of the couch. _'Is this a dream..?' _ As soon as she realized that it was reality, she jumped up startedly and stammered, "H-Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya inhaled deeply and turned towards her. "So you finally decided to wake up eh, Hinamori?" Hinamori immediately felt guilty. After all, who knows for long he had been there?

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun!", Hinamori apologized profusely, annoying Hitsugaya. "Baka, it's Hitsugaya-taicho to you! And why the hell are you even apologizing? You're weird."

Hinamori flushed red and stuttered, "U-Urusai!" She pouted her lips and looked away, making her look irresistibly cute. There was a moment of awkward silence between them. Hitsugaya looked straight into Hinamori's eyes.

Suddenly, Hinamori somehow become self-conscious about how close she was sitting to Hitsugaya. And most of all, she couldn't help but get lost in his turquoise orbs.

The temperature outside dropped drastically, resulting in snowing. Hinamori shivered and hugged her body with her arms. Hitsugaya noticed this and moved closer to her. He wrapped his right arm around her neck and brought her close to his chest. Hinamori blushed scarlet.

"Hinamori?", Hitsugaya asked looking at her. Hinamori turned towards him. "Hai?"

"Will you go to watch the fireworks with me tonight?", he whispered gently, moving his face closer to hers, and his hand touched her cheek. Hinamori almost yelled with glee. "Yes...", she murmered softly, shuffling closer and placing her hand on his chest.

With half-lidded eyes, Hinamori could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage. Hitsugaya placed his other free hand on the back of her head. Their cheeks were both dusted in pink.

Just as their lips were about to crash, the door slammed open. Highly alerted by the sound, the two immediately jumped away from each other in shock.

"Taichooooo!", Matsumoto whined as she entered the room. Hitsugaya was the first to recover. Regaining his composure, he asked, "What is it, Matsumoto?" Matsumoto collapsed onto the couch. Hinamori decided to take her leave and get ready to go watch fireworks.

"Umm, Hitsugaya-kun, I'm going back okay?" Hitsugaya nodded and Matsumoto looked at Hinamori. "Where are you going?"

"To get ready to watch fireworks later." Hinamori answered. "Hnn.. so who are you going with?" Matsumoto inquired. "Hitsugaya-kun." Matsumoto smirked and glanced at her captain. "In that case, I'm going to get you ready. Just leave it to me!" Matsumoto said as she dragged Hinamori out of the room. Well, literally.

Hitsugaya sighed and looked at the clock. It read 2:55 pm. The time the Annual Sereitei Fireworks started was at sharp 6:30 pm. Hitsugaya decided to finish the paperwork and get ready then.

* * *

After the they went to Hinamori's house, Matsumoto helped Hinamori dress in a dark blue yukata with peach blossoms printed on it. It matched her perfectly.

After putting on a little makeup and putting up her hair, there was some time to spare. Hinamori checked to see if everything was okay, while Matsumoto got ready. She wore a pale pink yukata with red flower designs on it. Apparently, it seemed Matsumoto was going with Ichimaru Gin.

Soon it was time to go. Matsumoto went to meet up with Gin and Hinamori was left alone. Suddenly, the door bell rang and she went to open it. It revealed to be Hitsugaya. He was dressed in a light blue yukata with dark blue dragon designs. He looked dashing.

Hitsugaya thought Hinamori looked very alluring. "You look beautiful...", Hitsugaya said, blushing slightly and looking away. Hinamori smiled. "Thanks... you look good too..."

Hitsugaya smirked,"Let's go then..."

* * *

Hitsugaya and Hinamori sat on the rooftop of the tenth division, waiting for the fireworks to start. It was snowing and they both sat with blankets. Hitsugaya decided now was the time to tell her his feelings.

"Hinamori...", He started.

"What is it Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked looking into his aquamarine eyes.

"Well... I..I love...", Hitsugaya flushed red, and his throat felt dry, making it harder to form words.

"You love what?", Hinamori asked, oblivious to his feelings.

"I love you!", Hitsugaya bursted out. Hinamori widened her eyes, totally surprised. But then, her eyes softened and she smiled brightly.

Hitsugaya waited patiently to hear her response. His heart was thumping as he stared as her anxiously. "Shiro-chan.. I love you too."

Hitsugaya sighed in relief. Then he smirked as he moved closer towards her, draping one arm over her shoulder. "It Hitsugaya-taicho to you..." He whispered as he leaned close to her. His lips met hers in a brief kiss.

Just then, fireworks shooted into the sky and scattered into the winter sky, decorating the it with colours. Hitsugaya and Hinamori broke off and looked at the sky. Hinamori excitedly pointed towards one firework which resembled a heart. "Isn't that cute, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you. But then, I guess I don't mind since I'll be able to give you your punishment." He smirked.

"What punishment?", the naive girl asked. Hitsugaya leaned in again and brushed his lips against hers.

After they broke off, he said, "That is your punishment."

* * *

Thank you for taking your time to read this. My exams will be over next week so I may start a new story then if I have free time. Oh and please review! xD


End file.
